It is often times desirable to carry food, water and equipment while participating in outdoor activities such as running, biking and hiking. It is well known that consolidating and storing such items into convenient carrying cases is desirable. Some examples include bicycles, which are often equipped with racks and mounts to hold hydration containers and saddle bags, hikers often carry backpacks, and runners may carry a hand-held hydration bottle or use a hip pack, to name a few. It is also well known that water and hydration fluids are among the most desirable items to have readily accessible during recreation activities, wherein a hydration container is often configured for easy access and minimal impedance to the recreation activity, particularly during competition. Other desirable items considered useful include a compass, signal reflective material, cell phone, map or food items, where they are thought to be less desirable to have immediately accessible than hydrating fluids and are stowed in a carrying case. These carrying cases or cargo device are equipped with numerous zippers, straps and clips for opening and closing pockets and pouches, and when an item is desired for use, the user must access the carrying case by removing it from their back, waist or bicycle and search through the pack to locate the desired object. If the precise location of the desired item is not immediately known, the user must open numerous pockets and pouches until the item is located, causing delays and lending the user susceptible to inadvertently leaving one or more of the zippers, straps or clips open and unknowingly lose valuable contents within the carrying cases or carrying packs.
It is well know that endurance athletes today participate in several sporting categories in a single event. Specifically, an endurance event can include hiking, running, biking, kayaking and mountaineering over hundreds of miles over several days. Athletes are tested on their ability to race across great distances and difficult terrains, and their ability to negotiate a wilderness course using maps and compasses. In endurance events, efficiency is of paramount importance to placing a competitive finishing time, thus having desired items readily accessible for when they are needed is an important element for endurance athletes during training and competition. Specifically, it is desirable to have sporting accessories readily available for use, without having to remove and open packs and carrying cases to access desired objects.